Say My Name
by YugiBoy13
Summary: Yugi is at a new coffee shop where he meets Yami Bakura, who drugs Yugi, takes him to his house and rapes him. The raping is shortly ended when Pharaoh (Yami Yugi) plays a Yami game with Bakura, who loses.


" _ **Say My Name"**_

By Robert Osimo

It was a cold and brittle afternoon at Domino High School. The final bell had just rung, so all of the students were fleeing to the buses. Yugi was talking to his fellow classmates Anzu and Jonouchi. Honda had already left with Miho-Chan to some store, but Yugi didn't care. " _BRRR_! It sure is cold out today!" Yugi said, shivering. "Here, Yugi-kun, take my jacket. It will help keep you warm." Anzu replied. "B-but, won't you be cold without it?" "Nah, I'm good. I can handle the cold pretty easily." "Anyway, Yugi, why don't I go down to your place and we can play Duel Monsters together? I don't feel like going home and getting my ass handed to me by my pops." Jonouchi said. "I would love to have you over! But, I'm gonna go to that new coffee shop downtown and warm myself up." Maybe later I'll have both you and Anzu come over." "You could come over my place, Jonouchi! My folks are out of town for the day, so I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a friend over." Anzu said to Jonouchi. "Well, see you guys later!" Yugi said as he ran down the sidewalk, the wind blowing his hair slightly. He pulled out his phone and looked on his GPS for directions to this place, because he is WAY lost. "Hmm… well, it looks like I take a left on Park Street, then a right onto Domino Avenue, and then 200 yards straight, and finally I arrive at the shop." Yugi walked forward and saw Park Street. He took a left, then a sharp right, and walked for 200 yards. Finally, he arrived at the coffee shop. He opened the door and to his surprise, there were only about 3 people in there, excluding himself. There was an old couple and some guy with white hair whom Yugi could not make out, as the man (or woman, he couldn't tell) was turned around facing the wall. The shop was warm and the aroma of coffee filled the atmosphere. "Hello there! What brings an elementary boy to an adult coffee shop?" The owner said as he looked at Yugi with a smile. Yugi's face turned red when he heard this. "Despite my appearance, I'm already in high school!" Yugi held up his Domino High School ID card and the owner looked at it. It was authentic. "Well, on that note, what shall I get for you, oh kind sir?" "A medium hot chocolate with three marshmallows please." "Alright, that comes to a total of $3.50." Yugi pulled out a 5 dollar bill and gave it to the owner. "Keep the change." Yugi said. The man smiled and put the 5 dollars into the register. "Your order will be ready in about 1 minute. You can take a seat while you're waiting." Yugi sat at the table across from the person with the white hair. Yugi looked at him and jumped a bit when he recognized the face. It was Bakura! _"What is Bakura doing here?"_ Yugi thought to himself. "Mr. Yugi your order is ready." The owner called out. Bakura shot a look at Yugi, as he has just noticed him, but Yugi did not see Bakura look at him. Yugi went up, picked up his drink, and returned to his seat. Before Yugi took a sip of his hot chocolate, he felt like someone was watching him. He slowly turned to his side to find a pair of eyes staring right into his soul. Yugi got up, walked slowly to where Bakura was sitting, and sat at his table. "Umm… Bakura, why were you staring at me?" "I didn't know it was you. I looked at you so I could make sure it was not some other Yugi." Yugi noticed something odd about Bakura. His voice was… a lot deeper and creepier than he'd heard at school. "Bakura, are you feeling alright? Your voice sounds a little deeper than usual." "Oh, I'm fine. My throat is a little dry, so I came down here to get a nice and hot tea to soothe my voice a little. It's getting better, but slowly." Yugi could detect a coffee smell coming from Bakura's mouth, and it was fresh like a mint. He knew Bakura was lying. It bothered him a lot, knowing that Bakura is hiding something. His other self could feel something too. "Hey, Bakura, I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick. Umm… could you watch my drink and make sure nobody touches it while I'm gone?" "Sure, anything for you, Yugi." Bakura gave an evil grin at Yugi as he watched him be out of sight. When it was sure that Yugi was out of sight, Bakura pulled out 3 nips (Note: A _nip_ is a small, plastic bottle filled with liquor) of Vodka and set them on the table secretly. He opened Yugi's drink and poured all three nips into the drink while swirling them with a spoon. He quickly hid the three bottles in his jacket, put the lid back on Yugi's drink, and resumed to acting casual. It wasn't long before Yugi came back from the bathroom and sat back down. "Thanks, Bakura. I knew I could trust you." "Anytime, Yugi, anytime." Bakura gave another evil look at Yugi, But Yugi didn't notice. Yugi took an innocent sip from his drink, and his body jerked when it went down his throat. "Whoa! Is THAT what people put in hot chocolate these days?" Yugi took a few more sips and his face became more and more satisfied. "Well, I guess it's not TOO bad once you get used to it." Yugi's head then hit the table hard. " _Oh yeah. He's passed out drunk_." Bakura thought to himself. The owner looked at both Yugi and Bakura. "Is he alright?" "Yeah, he's just a little tired, that's all. I'm gonna take him back home so he can rest." "Well, OK then! See you guys later!" Bakura picked up Yugi, put him on his shoulders, and carried him home. When they arrived at Yugi's house, Yugi's grandpa came rushing over to Bakura. "OH MY RA! YUGI! IS HE OK?!" Grandpa yelled. "That's none of your business, old man." Bakura pointed the Millennium Ring at the grandpa. It stabbed him right in the heart and in an instant: Yugi's grandfather… was dead. Bakura, still holding Yugi, walked up the stairs and into Yugi's bedroom. Bakura set the other boy down on a chair. The 16 year old boy was still out cold, which meant that Bakura still had time. He rushed into the grandpa's bedroom, and found a set of handcuffs and a pocket knife. He proceeded back to Yugi's room where he took the Millennium Puzzle in his hand and sliced it off of Yugi's neck. Bakura then dropped the Puzzle next to the chair so he could commence Phase 2. He put Yugi's hands behind the chair and handcuffed them. Next, he took a large strip of duct tape and placed it tightly over the young boy's mouth. Bakura waited for about 5 minutes, just so Yugi could wake up. "Mm…" "Welcome, Yugi-kun! You might not recognize it at first, but we're in your house right now. And why, may you ask, are you handcuffed to this chair?" Yugi tried to move his arms, but they wouldn't budge. "Mm-mmm-mm-mm-m" Yugi mumbled. Bakura put his hand on Yugi's thigh. "Shhhh…" Bakura said, slowly moving his hand up Yugi's thigh. The other boy's face turned redder and redder with every inch that Bakura moved up on his leg. Bakura pulled out the pocket knife and cut off Yugi's pants, revealing his boxers. "Hmm… something is missing here. Oh! I know!" Bakura walked over to Yugi and ripped off the duct tape that was attached to his mouth. "There. Now I can hear your beautiful voice while I get to business." The evil spirit removed the other boy's boxers and smiled when he saw what lay underneath. "Huh. I guess big things DO come in small packages!" Bakura then took Yugi's length and started stroking slowly. "BA—BAKURA!" "Mmm… I love your voice, Yugi-kun. Now, say my name again. It will please me." Bakura started stroking faster and harder. "U-uhh...M-mm… S—STOP! STOP! BAKURA! AHH!" "Mmm… again. Say my name. And maybe, just maybe, I'll stop." "AHHH! BAKURA!" There were so many feelings shooting through Yugi's body that he had never experienced before. "Hmm… not convincing enough." Bakura flipped over the chair, revealing Yugi's backside. Yugi could hear what sounded like a zipper, and then he felt a sudden and sharp pain pierce his behind like a spear. Bakura has entered the young boy. The immense pain continued as Bakura thrusted harder and harder. "AHH! STOP! IT HURTS! PLEASE, BAKURA!" Yugi looked over to see the Millennium Puzzle that Bakura had thrown to the ground. He quickly picked it up and clutched it in his arms tightly. It glowed brightly which caused Bakura to step back a few steps and zip up his pants. Then he saw him. The Pharaoh, Yugi's other self. "I think you've done enough damage tonight, you evil spirit. Now, it's game time. But it's not just any game, it's a Yami game." "HAHAHA! Do you not know, Yugi? I am the MASTER of all things Yami!" Just then a giant hole appears in the ground, leaving only 2 small spaces for Bakura and for the Pharaoh. "The rules are simple: We have 3 tries to guess each other's names. Whoever is wrong, their space will descend." "HA! This is by far the easiest game I've ever played!" "OK then, game start." "YUGI!" "BAKURA." Bakura's space descends. "What?! How can this be?!" "Round 2: Start." "YAMI!" "BAKURA." Once again Bakura's space descends. "AHHHH!" "Final round: Start." "U—Uhhh… THE KING OF GAMES!" "…BAKURA." Bakura's space now becomes completely broken, sending Bakura down to his doom. "NOT TODAY!" Bakura pulls out the pocket knife from earlier and stabs it in the side of the Pharaoh's space. He starts rapidly ascending. Pharaoh's forehead glows with an eye. "The door of darkness… has been opened." A large, shadow-like hand comes up from the abyss, grabs Yami Bakura, and drags him to his demise. Pharaoh rushes over to Yugi, who is crying. Pharaoh turns Yugi around and licks Yugi's tears off of his cheek. "Shhh… there, there. It's alright. No one's going to hurt you anymore." Pharaoh then kisses Yugi on his lips, and smiles. The next thing that Yugi knows is he's awoken by his ringtone on his phone. He pats his chest to see the Millennium Puzzle, still around his neck. He lifts the covers to find that he has his jeans on. He picks up the phone. It's Jonouchi and Anzu. "Hello?" "Hey Yugi! Anzu and I just wanted to check in on you, see how everything's going." "Yeah, I'm OK.I just had the WIERDEST dream. He looks at his wrists and gasps. "You alright there, Yugi? What was that gasp?" "Uhh… I gotta let you go." Yugi hangs up and stares at his wrists. They had marks on them. Handcuff marks. Yugi thinks he is still in that "tired" phase of waking up. _"Maybe some OJ will help."_ He thought. Yugi got up and left the room, but little did he know that a seemingly familiar face was watching him through the window. A person with white hair.

THE END


End file.
